hero_warsfandomcom-20200223-history
Artifacts
Artifacts become available for use on level 20 through the airship by completing expeditions. Each hero has 3 artifacts they can level up. A Weapon, Tome and Ring. Weapon is available at level 20, Tome at level 25 and Ring at level 30. Each has 2 ways of increasing stats: Artifact Evolution & Artifact Level. Items to increase these can be found by opening the artifact chest (daily), expeditions (daily), and planned/random events. They sometimes can be gained by links found in the daily posts (FB only). There may be daily links for the website and mobile versions (unknown). Expeditions Expeditions are renewed daily. There are 7 possible expeditions with random rewards. Valkyries Favor always gives 1 chaos core and can be done twice. A expedition started before the daily renewal does not count towards use. * 6 hour - Mid power expedition * 3 hour - 2x Mid power expedition, requires Valkyries Favor (City of Angels) * 2 hour - Low power expedition, requires level 25 * 10-15 minute - 2x High power expedition * 10-15 minute - High power expedition requires level 30 * 5 minute - Requires VIP8 or higher Artifact Evolution Artifact evolution can be increase with the Artifact Fragments + Chaos Cores. These increase the activation chance and the stat. There are 3 levels of activation chance: 30% (1 star), 60% (2 stars) and 100% (3 stars). After which, further evolution increases the stat of that artifact. *When the hero uses a Personal Combat Skill in combat, it can trigger an effect that gives bonus stats to the whole team for 9 seconds. (based upon the activation chance) Artifact Levels Artifact levels can be increase with the appropriate level of Artifact Essences '''(weapons), Artifact Scrolls (tomes) or Artifact Metals (rings). These increase only the stat. There are 5 types of artifact essences. # Artifact essence, scroll, metal - For levels 1 - 25 # Uncommon artifact essence, scroll, metal - For levels 26 - 50 # Rare artifact essence, scroll, metal - For levels 51 - 70 # Superior artifact essence, scroll, metal - For levels 70 - 85 # Flawless artifact essence, scroll, metal - For levels 86 - 100 Artifact chest The artifact chest can be opened by obtaining artifact chest keys or using emeralds. Keys can be obtained by completing daily tasks, quests, leveling up the chest and from guild members leveling up their chests. The artifact chest has 10 levels based upon how many times it has been opened. Higher levels open up additional items or chances to get items upon opening a chest. Also, upon leveling up, you and everyone in your guild is also given a free artifact chest key. (level 30 required to join a guild) # Everyone starts at this level. (t''his list is incomplete)'' # Use 10 keys - '''Add chance to get artifact coin *Bonus: 1000 artifact coins # Use 40 keys (50 total) - Add chance to get 2x random artifacts, 2x chaos cores *Bonus: 2000 artifact coins # Use 150 keys (200 total) - Add chance to get rare artifacts *Bonus: 3000 artifact coins # Use 300 keys (500 total) - Add chance to get 3x random artifacts *Bonus: ? artifact coins # Use (500) keys (1000 total) - Add chance to get superior artifacts, 3x chaos cores *Bonus: ? artifact coins # Use (750) keys (1750 total) - Add chance to get 5x random artifacts *Bonus: ? artifact coins # Use (??) keys (? total) - Add chance to get flawless artifacts, 5x chaos cores *Bonus: ? artifact coins # Use (??) keys (? total) - Add chance to get 10x random artifacts *Bonus: ? artifact coins # Use (??) keys (? total) - Add chance to get 10x chaos cores *Bonus: ? artifact coins Artifact Merchant The artifact merchant is where you can spend your artifact coins to purchase artifact fragments. Valkyrie's Favor Valkyrie's favor is a purchased weekly subscription that has 4 benefits. # Every day you get artifact coins. (amount based upon your subscription) # 2 additional expeditions. (City of Angels) # 5x faster combat (during campaigns, arena, grand arena) # 1 artifact chest key. *Special note: Valkyrie's favor carries over from server to server, unlike VIP. Accrued artifact coins come in 1 lump sum if your still subscribed. (but not keys) Additional notes Each hero has their own unique weapon. Some heroes share the same tome fragments. (t''his list is incomplete)'' Alchemist's Folio (+armor pen & +physical attack): Artemis, Ginger, K'arkh, Keira Book of Illusions (+dodge & +health): Aurora, Heidi, Qing Mao Defender's Covenant (+armor & +magic defense): Arachne, Astaroth, Galahad, Luther, Jorgen, Ziri Manuscript of the Void (+magic pen & +magic attack): Celeste, Faceless, Orion Tome of Arcane Knowledge (+magic attack & +health): Cornelius, Martha, Phobos, Thea Warrior's Code (+crit change & +physical attack): Jhu Some heroes share the same ring fragment. A hero's ring is determined by their main stat. (t''his list is incomplete)'' Ring of Agility: Arachne, Artemis, Ginger, Jhu, K'arkh, Keira, Qing Mao Ring of Strength: Astaroth, Aurora, Galahad, Luther, Jorgen, Ziri Ring of Intelligence: Celeste, Cornelius, Faceless, Heidi, Martha, Phobos, Orion, Thea Tips * Save your artifact keys until you join a guild at level 30 to help your guild. * Focus on increasing activation chance for your core group before leveling up stats. * Save 1 key to be used daily for bonuses. * With enough hero's of various levels, you can complete all the expeditions quickly. Category:Mechanics